


Revenge is a Dish Served with Good Intentions

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Run, Solomon was let into the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Maybe messing with Asmo is a bad idea. Especially when Solomon's food could be considered a nuclear weapon, and he's always eager to cook.Anon request from Tumblr.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 50





	Revenge is a Dish Served with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing.
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me or make a request you can find me @ruewrites on Tumblr! My inbox and DMs are open to all! (You can also ask me in the comments if you don't have a Tumblr :) )

The morning had started off well enough. The House of Lamentation was quiet for once, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Then Asmo sent a text out, telling his brothers to meet him for brunch. It could be a lovely time for family bonding! 

“What do you think Asmo decided to make?” Satan asked, quirking his brow at Levi. The two of them were walking alongside Mammon down the staircase. The offer had been nice, and none of them had anything else to do. 

“He likes cupcakes right? Maybe some cupcakes.”

“Or some toast and eggs,” Mammon shrugged, “Something small just for fun.”

“Maybe finger sandwiches cut into hearts?” Satan mused, “That would seem very Asmo like now wouldn’t it?”

Lucifer and the twins were already sitting at the table. There was no sign of Asmo or food yet. Lucifer already knew he wouldn’t stay long. He had paperwork to get back to, but a little time with his brothers couldn’t hurt… That and someone needed to keep an eye on them, and that duty usually fell on Lucifer’s shoulders. However, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. 

Beel was talking to Belphie, whose head was already slumped onto the table. “I wonder what made Asmo decide to do this?” he wondered, “It seemed out of the blue.”

“Who knows?” Mammon said, taking his place at the table, “All that matters is we’re getting some food out of the kindness of Asmo’s heart.”

Beel gave a concerned glance to Lucifer who nodded. Something was off. Not that Asmo wasn’t one to do nice things for them, but there was a feeling in the air. Only the two of them really seemed to even sense it. Yet they stayed at the table. Satan, Mammon, and Levi continued to chatter away, Beel and Lucifer making the occasional comment, as Belphie snored off on his own little corner. 

The demon lords didn’t even notice when the kitchen door opened. When the plates hit the table, they all went silent. Even Belphie’s head snapped up a bit. It wasn’t so much the look of the food that scared them, no, it was the person standing at the head of the table.

Solomon stood before them, grin wide as he looked expectantly at each of the brothers. He’d put his best work into these dishes, after all, he wanted to impress them. For one, they were Asmo’s brothers, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still looking for pacts with such powerful demons. “I hope you like it! I was worrying over what to make you and then Asmo-”

“ _Asmo_ ?” Mammon cut in, snapping his eyes away from the food, “ _Asmo_ let you into _our_ kitchen?”

“Well _of course_ I did,” Asmo hummed from the countertop. He was currently inspecting his nails, paying little attention to what was going on at the table. “My darling was just so excited! It was super cute to watch his little face light up.”

Each of them had it coming. They’d been pushing his buttons all this week. The only one he kind of felt bad for was Beel. He’d make it up for him later though. Maybe he’d bring him home some burgers,or stop by the little dessert shop on the corner.

Yes Beel felt bad about eating his face masks, again, but it had been what tipped Asmo over the edge.

Lucifer snapped at him when he was fixing up his nails.

Mammon stole (and ruined) his new eyeshadow.

Levi made a snide remark about the types of pictures he took.

Satan called his skin care routine a scam.

Belphie put dye in his shampoo….

Yes his brothers were normally…. Well… _his brothers_ . But he’d been on edge this week, and he expected at least _one_ of them to be a little sympathetic. The idea had started when he was crying and complaining about his family woes to Solomon. Honestly, there were two perks to this. He got his revenge sure, but Solomon also just got so _cute_ when he was excited! Oh Asmo could just eat him up with the way he looked right now! To anyone else he’d look contained, but Asmo knew he was just bubbling up on the inside.

A growl left Mammon’s lips as his eyes narrowed in on Asmo. Levi frowned, joining in with his brother in glaring at the fifth born.

“Well aren’t you going to join us?” Levi asked, “You’re the one who invited us to brunch.”

“Well you see, I’d _love_ too,but I can’t possibly spoil my appetite. I made reservations. _Date night._ ”

Lucifer stood, “Well, if this isn’t going to be a _family_ brunch, I suppose I’ll be going.”

“Oh Luci you simply can’t!” he frowned, “My Solomon just worked so _hard_. Plus I’ll still be sitting here with all of you!”

The brothers all glared at Asmo as he took a seat next to Solomon at the table. They couldn’t help but take in the smug look on his face. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I take a little? I skipped breakfast this morning,” Solomon said, looking over at Asmo. 

“As long as I get to give it to yooou,” Asmo sang, giggling as he watched Solomon take some of the food. How Solomon could stomach his own cooking was a mystery all in it’s own, and it left others shocked everytime they witnessed it.

“Say ahhh,” Asmo giggled.

Belphie gagged, “I’m not sure which is worse, getting sick off of this abomination or getting sick from _watching_ them.” His eyes narrowed at his brother and his human, especially when Asmo started squealing with delight as Solomon indulged him

* * *

Asmo wasn’t too worried about his brothers. He knew that as soon as Lord Diavolo got wind that Lucifer wasn’t feeling well he’d rush over to Lamentation ready to tend to Lucifer’s every need, even if Lucifer tried to deny him. 

Still, it didn’t stop Asmo from hiding out with Solomon. He knew his brothers wouldn’t be the happiest with him, but he certainly felt better. Plus he did send his little apology to Beel, so he didn’t feel too bad. Solomon was just so pleased and Asmo loved it. 

  
  


Everything was fine until he came down for breakfast the next morning. 

“Asmo!” Solomon called. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Solomon’s voice was coming from the kitchen. Slowly he made his way in, only to see Solomon standing there with two plates. His smile was as wide as ever.

“I realized you didn’t get any yesterday, so I figured I’d make it up to you today.”

“Oh… _Darling_ … You really shouldn’t have-”

He **_really_ **shouldn’t have.

Solomon pecked his cheek before heading over to the table, “Come on! You don’t want breakfast to get cold.”

What goes around comes around… At least Asmo still managed to teach his brothers a lesson, and maybe, just _maybe_ he could get them to ease up knowing he’d be going through the same thing. At least he could convince Solomon to take care of him later.


End file.
